Sketch of Sin Trailers
Trailer Track: Lead Me Home-Jamie Commons (2:00) Slowly fade in to a man sitting around a fire, on a log. He is by himself, ragged, worn, as his hair droops down his shoulders. His back is to the camera as he stares into the sizzling crackles of the embers. The camera pans to show his face. Chandler. He mutters to himself before the camera pans out, revealing a pile of dead bodies behind him and shows his hands shaking, quivering, as they are smothered in blood. '' ''Then, darkness. Voice: Zenith is full of..dreams. Celestial....bucolic. '' ''Cut to a bunch of rubble, buildings mostly crumbled and charred. A man costantly clashes a hammer onto metal beams. Clang! Clang! Clang! Fade to black. Voice: Life grew here. No one was forced to stay. No one wanted to leave. Fade in to a panaroma shot of Zenith, fully constructued. The walls gleam in the sunlight with buildings protected inside. It was a bright day as the green sky shines from above. Fade to black. '' Voice: There was no balance. No balance of light, or dark. Of good....or evil. But we all know there must be a balance of right and wrong. Darkness soon fell upon us.'' Cut to a epic battle scene as two silhouettes exchange blows before gunfire ranges over heard. The battle increases vigorously, blood splurging onto the ground below. A man screams out. 1: We gotta take 'em! Take them down, now! Another voice began speaking. 2: We aren't ready for this, we'll die out there. Gunfire incessantly spurs overhead. 1: Go! Different flashes of scenes pop up. ''A man beside a woman, clutching her tightly as she echoes out her final breath. A vigorous storm blows over Zenith. One man pulls out a gun, shooting another in the stomach. Ahsas is slammed into the ground as she exhales in pain. A large shoot out in a warehouse appears. Chandler is crying over what seems to be a body. Two men are engaged in a staff battle.'' Fade to black. Voice: We can survive. We will. Logo appears as music fades away, leaving an eerie silence. Suddenly, the camera cuts a man with pale skin with blonde eyebrows and stubble. He smiles before grumbling out a deep, hollow voice. Man: You think you're safe...behind these walls...no monsters under your bed. I'm here now...I am that monster. I'm under your skin, breathing down your neck...You will know the true feeling of fear. Cut to black. ''Trailer 2'' Track The flowing of a river is heard. Then, the image of a forest appears. Chandler is sprinting through it, bloody, tired, worn. He looks ahead and stops. A man is in front of him. Man: Who are you? Chandler tightens his fingers around his weapon. The man looks down, showing a face of disappointment. He lets his staff drop from his grip as he looks at Chandler, who starres back at him in confusion. Cut to black. An office, cluttered with relics and kindled candles. Marge is starring at her desk, with Denise next to her. Denise: People are scared. They need you to guide them. Show them the right path. Be their savior. Marge looks at Denise, obliviously worried. Marge: No one saw this coming. Denise: But we have to put a stop to it. '' ''Cut to black. Ember rushes over to a patient, looking despaired as blood splatters everywhere. The patient shrieks as Jaelyn struggles to keep him down. Ember attempts to reassure the patient to no avail before grabbing a katana and mucilating off the right arm of the patient. Cut to black. The prison is in total darkness. Scott stands by the door, his face looking grim. Scott: I'm only trying to help you Snax. Snax: I'm tired of this pain Scott! I know what I must do, I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I can do it. Will you help me? Scott puts a hand on Snax's shoulder. Scott: Anything. Snax puts a pistol in Scott's hand then looks him in the eye. Snax: Kill me. Scott looks at him in pity, disgust, fear. Cut to black. A vigorous epic scene of lightning crackling down onto Zenith as Ahsas screams, her face covered in sweat, blood and tears. Cut to black. Tarner hollers as a bullet rips through his chest as he slams into the ground. Cut to black Snax unleashes a terrifying roar as he charges and exchanges blows with Varnlaf. Snax: What have you done? Varnlaf: I took your fear..and I used it to conquer you. I didn't hold back and I did what had to be done! Snax: YOU WERE ONE OF US! Varnlaf: YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! Varnlaf smashes Snax's face into the ground as dark clouds swirl behind him. Cut to black A baby wailing as gunfire is heard in the background. BRAKKA! BRAKKA! BRAKKA! '' ''Cut to black. A woman is resting against the wreckage of a colossal ship, she appears to be a speck in comparision to the grand imperial vehicle. Blood soaks her side as she clutches it tightly. '' ''Cut to black. Varnalf is standing over the ruins of Zenith's gates as darkness glooms overhead. Varnlaf: I WILL TAKE THIS WORLD! I WILL MAKE IT BETTER! He hollers as countless men behind him charge into the depths of Zenith. Cut to black. Scott walks out of a building into a street, filled with corpses. He looks at them desparingly as tears stream down his face. Cut to black. A gravestone sits in the grass with the words "Gunny" inscribed into it. Fade to black. ZENITH: